O Dom da Culpa
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Sentir culpa por algo tão hediondo é um dom que poucos possuem, só os mais bondosos. Por isso, fui expiar meus pecados com aquela que sempre tem tempo de ouvir e consolar o filho tão atormentado. Song: "Bohemian Rapsody"  Queen ou Glee, tanto faz .


_O Dom da Culpa_

**N.A.: Olá pessoinhas^^ desculpem ter sumido totalmente do maravilhoso mundo "fanfictionado" (ah, neologismo é algo fantástico XD), mas estou procurando desesperadamente por um emprego. E a falta de inspiração também colaborou u,u'' Seguinte: eu estava com a idéia de fazer uma songfic do Shun com "Bohemian Rapsody", do eterno "Freddie" Mercury, desde que ouvi a versão dessa música em Glee. Viciei na hora. Recomendo a versão que eu ouvi, mas se quiserem ouvir a do Queen, vai ficar fodástica também. Não inventaram forma dessa música ficar ruim mesmo o,o' Ficou curtinha, mas deliciosa^^ Vocês podem achar a tradução em qualquer site de letras, mas é tão facinha ó,ò se eu consegui traduzir sem precisar escrever, vocês conseguem ^^**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena...para o senhor Kurumada e para a Toei, já que estou pouco ligando para isso mesmo XD**

_**Is this the real life?**_

_**Is this just fantasy?**_

_**Caught in a landslide**_

_**No escape from reality**_

Os cemitérios japoneses são belíssimos durante o dia. Uma pena que ficam lotados também, e é por isso que eu gosto de visitá-la à noite. Nunca a conheci, mas niisan disse que, dentre as poucas lembranças que possui dela, estão a incrível bondade e o amor incondicional pela família. Como presente, ele entregou para mim um pingente de ouro que era dela, para que ao menos uma recordação de mamãe ficasse comigo.

_**Open your eyes**_

_**Look up to the skies and see**_

_**I'm just a poor boy**_

_**I need no sympathy**_

_**Because I'm easy come, easy go**_

_**A little high, little low**_

_**Anyway the wind blows**_

_**Doesn't really matter to me, to me**_

Ikki teve sorte de conviver com ela, mesmo que tenha sido por pouco tempo. Eu daria qualquer coisa para lembrar de seu rosto, de sua voz suave, de seu colo. Pensei em tudo isso enquanto aproximava-me do túmulo tipicamente japonês. Levei um ramo de cerejeira em flor e um pequeno pedaço de seda pintada com o kanji que forma o nome dela: Harumi. Deixei ambos perto da inscrição na lápide, uma oração xintoísta - toda nossa família é dessa religião, para o desespero de Shaka, qe quer de qualquer forma converter-me ao budismo para assumir a armadura e a casa de Virgem. Juntei as palmas de minhas mãos e orei por cerca de cinco minutos, em memória daquela que trouxe-me ao mundo. Logo depois, respirei fundo, pensando em como conversar aquela conversa que não seria muito longa, porém abriria toda a dor em meu coração.

_**Mama, just killed a man**_

_**Put a gun against his head**_

_**Pulled my trigger, now he's dead**_

_**Mama, life had just begun**_

_**But now I've gone and thrown it all away**_

_**Mama, oh**_

_**Didn't mean to make you cry**_

_**If I'm not back again this time tomorrow**_

_**Carry on, carry on**_

_**As if nothing really matters**_

- Oi mamãe. Desculpe não aparecer por tanto tempo. Nissan e eu estávamos ocupados...bem...ajudando a trazer a paz ao mundo. Eu sei, parece muito difícil de acreditar. O que podem fazer dois jovens órfãos para ajudar o mundo. Eu respondo: se forem cavaleiros de Athena, fazem muitas coisas. Inclusive coisas que juraram nunca fazer...como matar semelhantes. Não é invenção de minha cabeça, mamãe, mas como eu gostaria que fosse...eles eram pessoas maléficas, mas todos tinham família em algum lugar do mundo. Como eu sei? Só três dias depois do final da batalha do Santuário, quando estávamos recuperando nossos cosmos e corpos, ouvimos uma mulher chorar às portas da casa de Áries, gritando maldições, dizendo que matamos seu marido, que tínhamos deixado seus filhos órfãos.

_**Too late, my time has come**_

_**Sends shivers down my spine**_

_**Body's aching all the time**_

_**Goodbye everybody, I've got to go**_

_**Gotta leave you all behind**_

_**And face the truth**_

_**Mama, oh, I don't want to die**_

_**I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all**_

_**I see a little silhouette of a man**_

_**Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango**_

_**Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me**_

_**Galileo, Galileo**_

_**Galileo, Galileo**_

_**Galileo, Figaro, magnifico**_

- Que dor eu senti. Quão sujo meu cosmo e meu espírito estavam! Eu prometi, ao conquistar minha armadura, que a usaria somente para o bem, para ajudar qualquer pessoa que precisasse de ajuda. Promessa esta jogada fora quando aceitei entrar no Torneio Gallar. Tudo bem que ninguém morreu ali, mas o que importava? Todos os meus ideais foram jogados na sarjeta no instante que entrei no ringue para lutar contra Jabu de Unicórnio. E agora tenho de pagar por todos os meus pecados. Pagarei, não tenha dúvidas quanto a isso, mãe. Contudo, não poderia deixar de vir, mostrar que importo-me com a senhora e, acima de qualquer coisa, pedir o seu perdão. Pois deu-me o dom mais precioso e puro do universo - a vida - e eu estraguei tudo, maculando toda a minha existência quando feri meu primeiro oponente.

_**But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me**_

_**He's just a poor boy from a poor family**_

_**Spare him his life from this monstrosity**_

_**Easy come, easy go, will you let me go**_

_**Bismillah! No, we will not let you go**_

_**Let him go**_

_**Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go**_

_**Bismillah! We will not let you go, let me go**_

- Hoje vejo muitas sombras por onde passo. Sei que tudo não passa de truques, artimanhas de minha consciência pesada para que eu sofra ainda mais por aqueles que matei. Ouço sussurros das pessoas que andam nos mesmo lugares que eu, quando estou vagando em Tóquio tal qual um simples mortal. Ouço as palavras maldosas, o horror que é jogado em minhas costas todo santo dia, como se respirar já não fosse pesado demais para mim. A cada trovoada em dia de chuva, sinto que meus finados inimigos choram a própria morte, jogam pragas contra a minha alma e perguntam somente uma coisa: "Por quê?" Engraçado como nem mesmo eu tenho esta resposta, mamãe. Tento não apegar-me tanto, fazendo outras coisas além de treinar e pensar em batalhas. Por exemplo, consegui um emprego! Sim, tenho somente quatorze anos, mas isso nunca impediu ninguém de trabalhar no Japão. Um diretor de um estúdio disse que sou um talento nato para a dublagem - algo que desejo fazer desde muito criança, como niisan sabe bem. Comecei a praticar corrida e vôlei de quadra. Passei para o segundo ano sênior na escola. Tudo é jogado para um canto escuro de uma saleta quando alguma divindade maléfica tenta dominar nosso mundo.

_**Will not let you go, let me go, never**_

_**Never let you go, let me go**_

_**Never let me go, oh**_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no**_

_**Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go**_

_**Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me**_

_**For me**_

_**For me**_

- E é isso que deprime e dá forças, ao mesmo tempo, para este adolescente aqui, mãe. Muitas vezes, pego-me pensando na utilidade de fazer tudo isso. Pra quê, afinal de contas, se devo interromper tudo, ao menos duas vezes por ano? Mesmo com a ajuda da Fundação Graad com relação aos meus estudos e às desculpas com relação às faltas no trabalho, ainda deixo-me levar pelo desânimo em alguns momentos. Ainda bem que eles não são a maior parte do dia, sabe? Logo após estes pensamentos tristes, uma determinação sem tamanho toma conta de mim. A vontade de seguir em frente é tal que o sorriso brota fácil em meu rosto e caminho pelas ruas, cumprimento as pessoas, dou risadas das piadas de meus amigos, divirto-me e aproveito os histos de uma vida normal em meu cotidiano. Lembro, finalmente, que não sou eu que preciso lutar e matar em prol da humanidade. São nossos inimigos que precisam ver sangue morto derramado aos seus pés. E é isso que damos a eles. Jamais o nosso sangue, claro. Entregamos o de seus comparsas, cavaleiros maléficos que renegaram a justiça e o bem pela ganância e pelo poder.

_**So you think you can stole me and spit in my eye**_

_**So you think you can love me**_

_**And leave me to die**_

_**Oh baby, can't do this to me baby**_

_**Just gotta get out**_

_**Just gotta get right outta here**_

- Tenho que ir agora, mamãe. Já está tarde,e amanhã acordo cedo para o trabalho. O treino de vôlei será puxado também, o treinador sabe que não temos aula amanhã. Esteja com Kami, minha querida mãe. Sempre que a brisa soprar em seu manto branco e dourado, será um beijo meu, cheio de saudade.

Levantei-me quando o zelador do cemitério passava pelas ruelas que separavam as várias lápides, balançando um sino de aviso; o lugar já ia fechar. Cumprimentei-o com um "Boa noite!" e saí sem pressa. Duas quadras depois, o carro de Hyoga estava estacionado na rua, em frente à porta de minha casa. Niisan, Seiya e Shiryu estavam dentro, os dois últimos brincando sobre a rapidez cm a qual consegui um lugar só meu. O Kia Soul preto tinha espaço de sobra, mas sentei no banco do carona. Perguntaram onde eu estava para chegar tão tarde.

_**Oh, oh yeah, oh yeah**_

_**Nothing really matters**_

_**Anyone can see**_

_**Nothing really matters**_

_**Nothing really matters, to me**_

- Fui conversar com uma amiga. Ela não mora longe, e sempre ouve quando a procuro. - sorri animado, dando o endereço do novo restaurante que inaugurou perto de minha casa. Hyoga dirigia sem pressa, pois tínhamos tempo de sobra. Ninguém perguntou que amiga era aquela que eu tinha mas, pelo retorvisor, vi Ikki sorrindo muito discretamente para mim. Ele sabia quem era. Também falava sobre seus fantasmas para mamãe. E, assim como eu, sentia que o silêncio de uma suave brisa, às vezes, era o melhor conselho que alguém podia receber.

_**Anyway the wind blows**_


End file.
